In a typical web navigation experience, a user interacts with a browser on the user's computer (i.e., the client) thereby causing the browser to navigate to various web sites. The process of navigating to a web site begins by the browser formulating a request for a web page offered by a web site. The client that hosts the browser then dispatches the request to a server that hosts the web site. In response to the request, the server formulates web page code. For instance, HyperText Markup Language code (often abbreviated as “HTML” code) is often used as such web page code. The server then dispatches the web page code to the client. Upon receiving the web page code, the browser at the client interprets the web page code, and renders the web page accordingly.
In order to add a deeper level of functionality to the web page, script language code is often added into the web page code. Examples of script languages include JAVASCRIPT and VISUAL BASIC. Many browser-based applications use script language to exchange data with web servers. Conventionally, a server side function may be exposed to browser-based scripting code. In one example of an existing mechanism for exposing the server side function to scripting language code (referred to in the art as the ASP.NET Page Method), the developer exposes a web service, REST or similar API and explicitly writes code to format the data exchanged.